life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange 2
:For the prequel, see The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Life is Strange 2 was announced by DONTNOD on May 18, 2017, although primarily referred to as a "new Life is Strange game" at the time. On June 22, 2018, a teaser was released, revealing the name and date of the first out of five episodes to be September 27, 2018. The second teaser video description states that further information will be revealed in August 20th. The teaser seems to indicate a darker tone. The protagonist of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, Chris Eriksen, will be featured in Life is Strange 2. Development The game was announced on May 18, 2017 as a "new Life is Strange game", sometimes referred to as Life is Strange 2.Facebook post by Jean-Luc Carradines Cano In the announcement video and on Dontnod's website, the game has been exclusively referred to as "a new Life is Strange game". It was confirmed that the team has been working on the second season since the release of the Limited Edition in February, 2016. Before the announcement, it was already known that a second team at DONTNOD besides the Vampyr team was working on an unannounced project, which was rumored to be Life is Strange 2.Summary of the German article claiming season 2 is in development by Reddit user /u/BardewiGerman article claiming season 2 is in development (February 8, 2017) In an interview with IBTimes on December 15, 2015, it was stated that Max Caulfield and Chloe Price's story was told and that the new game would feature an entirely new cast.Life Is Strange: Directors say season two would work but 'Max and Chloe's story is told' - IBTimes UK On July 10, 2017, Jean-Luc Cano, the main writer for Life is Strange 2 confirmed on a podcast that the motion capture sessions began in August 2017. He also suggested that the game would be released in 2018.Jean-Luc Cano invited in the ABCD podcastReddit post by /u/magicarrot On March 5, 2018, it was said that DONTNOD is awaited to return with a new story and characters in the release announcement post of Before the Storm's bonus episode "Farewell", stating the following at the end, "We now look forward to the coming months, when Michel Koch and Raoul Barbet’s team at DONTNOD returns to present the new story and characters of the next Life is Strange.""Before the Storm’s bonus episode Farewell out now!", official Tumblr post On June 10, 2018, a standalone game set in the Life is Strange universe was announced, called The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, that serves as a precursor to the events of the second season. During the E3 conference, Dontnod said they will be releasing Life is Strange 2 "properly soon".Choices you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2 Emphasizing on not wanting to canonize either final choice from the first season, Co-Director Michel Koch confirmed that the player's final choice will affect some elements in Life is Strange 2.E3 Q&A Choices for Life Is Strange Season One Carries over to Season 2 On August 2, 2018, another teaser trailer was released, which showed dashcam footage of a police officer responding to a code "10-10" that seems to stand for "fight in progress". Once the cop stopped the car and got out to investigate, a giant gust of wind struck and knocked over both the cop and the car, possibly killing the cop. It is speculated that the gust of wind relates to a superpower(s) in the game. News * In May, 2017, Christian Divine, writer on Life is Strange, and Alyzian, the artist who worked on the illustrations of Max's diary, confirmed on Twitter that they are working on the new game again.Twitter post from Christian DivineTwitter post from Alyzian * On June 9, 2017, an ad for a job as character artist displayed by DONTNOD mentioning both the "Life is strange team" and Unreal Engine 4.Job advertisement "Character Artist H/F Junior" It also showed that new people are joining the developer's teams for the new game. Unreal Engine 4 is also used for the standalone set-up game The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. * On October 6, 2017, a 9gag post titled "Mocap session for Life is Strange 2" with a photo seemingly shows someone in a motion capture suit with a framed Life is Strange image in the background was posted.Mocap session for Life is Strange 2 on 9gag * On April 19, 2017, a roadmap released for DONTNOD's planned IPO mentioned the game in the "En production" (2018-2020) section and describes it with "Episodes".dontnod-bourse.com, image All game covers and mock-up covers are in PS3/4 style, including Life is Strange's mock-up cover. Trivia * Exactly two years prior to the announcement of season 2, on May 18, 2015, the trailer of Episode 3: Chaos Theory of Life is Strange's first season was launched. * The game will use Unreal Engine 4, as confirmed by the developers in various interviews.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit | PlayStation Live From E3 2018 * The production music used in the teaser is "Held Apart" by Stephen John Bernard Kielty, Glenn Herweijer, Ben Sumner. * At the end of Captain Spirit, it is confirmed that Chris will be featured in '' Life is Strange 2'', although it is not known or confirmed how involved Chris will be in the coming sequel. * The working title for Life is Strange 2 seems to be "Promenade". With the possibility to pre-order the game on the release day of Captain Spirit, the name was displayed in some cases such as a mentioning of "Life is Strange: Promenade" on the Xbox One dashboard.Reddit post by /u/Viggymaster The name "Promenade - Season Pass" was also added to the "Life is Strange 2 - Episodes 2-5 bundle" package as the metacritic name.Life is Strange 2 - Episodes 2-5 bundle on SteamDB Images LiS_2_teaser_screenshot.png|Screenshot from the teaser video Videos Life is Strange 2 - Official Teaser A special message from DONTNOD Entertainment Life is Strange 2 Release Date Reveal External Links * Official Tumblr blog post about the announcement * Square Enix press release * References pl:Sezon 2 pt-br:Life is Strange 2 ru:Life is Strange 2 Category:Life is Strange Category:Season 2 Category:DONTNOD Entertainment